Press Release:January 27, 2012
USA NETWORK EXTENDS SOCIALTV FOR "WHITE COLLAR" MID-SEASON RETURN WITH NEW GAME AND APP NEW YORK – JANUARY 19, 2012 – USA Network continued its Social TV winning streak by unveiling two new engaging WHITE COLLAR themed digital initiatives this week, Mozzie’s Mission and the Miso SideShow, for the series. Both were designed to extend the overall WHITE COLLAR experience and add a new layer of involvement and increased community interaction. Mozzie’s Mission is a six-week, first-person online game testing fans to see if they are good enough to find a hidden stash. While the Miso SideShow enables viewers to download a companion viewing app and gain access to exclusive content while watching the show. These digital offerings will run throughout the entire winter season. "As we expand our SocialTV initiatives, we are focusing on extending the strong connection that is created from our programs’ linear viewing experience to the digital realm," said Jesse Redniss, senior vice president, digital, USA Network. “Each immersive experience, game, and app that we create, has been crafted "hand in hand" with the vision and participation from the producers and show creators, providing seamless and engaging content for fans that stays true to the mythology, look and feel of our shows.” For Mozzie’s Mission viewers can play a six-week game designed to test their skills to see if they're advanced enough to partner with Mozzie in locating a hidden stash. Through a series of weekly challenges, Mozzie tests users’ abilities in memory, their eye for detail, riddle-solving capabilities and more. Featuring original video shot on location in New York City, users must tackle each task in a variety of locations some of which can be accessed in a 2012 Ford Explorer. When all six challenges are completed, a secret sweepstakes is unlocked providing the chance to win an iPad 2. Sponsored by Ford, Mozzie’s Mission was created in conjunction with WHITE COLLAR show creator and executive producer Eastin. When viewers tuned in during the mid-season premiere, they enjoyed a special WHITE COLLAR SideShow using the Miso mobile app for iPhone and iPod Touch. It provided a companion viewing experience that allows fans to comment on the action, get intriguing bits of trivia, share great quotes from the show, answer polls, and check-in to get exclusive WHITE COLLAR badges. There will be a new SideShow for each episode. Fans can continue the fun by connecting to the network’s popular Character Chatter platform and sharing their text, images, and video in real time from all social streams including Facebook, Twitter, Flickr and YouTube. Currently in its third season, WHITE COLLAR focuses on the unlikely partnership between con artist Neal Caffrey (Matt Bomer) and FBI agent Peter Burke (Tim DeKay) Caffrey's expertise helps Burke catch other elusive criminals, but this season we're not sure whose side he is really on. The series also stars Tiffani Thiessen, Willie Garson, Marsha Thomason, Hilarie Burton and Sharif Atkins. WHITE COLLAR was created and is executive produced by Jeff Eastin and comes from Fox Television Studios. Mark Goffman is an executive producer and Jeff King is a co-executive producer. For gallery and episodic photos of WHITE COLLAR, as well as all USA projects, please log on to the NBC Universal Media Village at http://www.nbcumv.com/. For show information, including bios, episodes, synopses and loglines, and clips and promos, please log-on to http://www.usanetwork.com/press/whitecollar, password: characters. Thank You, NBCUniversal Media Village Category:Press Release